escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 21
|withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The Country Contest 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the Country Contest. It is scheduled to take place sometime in 2018. The CCU is expected to kick out any non-CCU countries outside of the 20th edition's Top 6 to make it a CCU-exclusive contest again, as in previous editions. Location The contest will most likely take place in the highest placing active CCU member country from the previous edition, as the distance for non-members would be too far for all the other member countries. This was additionally the case with Brazil in the eleventh edition, although its broadcaster co-hosted the contest with 1/3 presenters being Brazilian. Format Return of quarter-final On 17 December 2018, the CCU confirmed that the short-lived quarter-final used in Country Contest 13 would return. This was done to give further opportunities to broadcasters with lower budgets a chance to participate. The tender process was subsequently opened, as was done for the 13th contest. Additionally, the CCU added that contrary to the 13th edition, that they would have a bigger role towards the quarter-final for transparency reasons. On 25 December 2018, the CCU released further guidelines for the quarter-final, with one of the rules being that "the Winning Country shall only qualify to the semi-finals, rather than the Grand Final directly." Additionally, its guidelines noted that "Any Country that already won the quarter-final would no longer be eligible to participate in it for 5 editions." The rule would not affect Liechtenstein, which won the Quarter-final 8 editions ago. Participating countries * aaa * a * a * aa * a * a * a * a * a Incidents Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Country Contest requires a national broadcaster with active CCU membership, or a special invitation from the CCU as was the case with , , and at the contest in the past. Non-CCU members which place in the top 6 in the previous edition are likely to be re-invited to defend their position, as was done in the Country Contest 11. Active CCU members * – On 5 November 2018, RTVA confirmed that Andorra would once again not participate following their forced withdrawal last edition. Lack of funds were later confirmed as the reason for its non-participation. * – In November 2018, BNT stated that "sponsors were lacking, and would be needed for a future participation." * – On 26 October 2018, MTVA announced that it would withdraw from the competition to reevaluate its participation and broadcast other programs. * – On 17 December 2018, IPBC announced that Israel would return to the Contest, having received its newfound membership. This marks the country's first appearance since their forced withdrawal in the eighth edition after its previous broadcaster was disestablished. * – On 30 October 2018, LTC announced that they would withdraw from the contest due to its sponsors dropping out of funding their participation. * – On 31 October 2018, 1FLTV expressed doubt about a continued participation in this edition. 1FLTV stated that "only with the help of the Government or Sponsors would another return be possible." * – On 12 November 2018, RMC confirmed that Monaco would not participate after not "being accepted" into the previous editon, once again citing financial troubles as the reason. * – On 14 November 2018, TVR announced that Romania would once again miss out, in order to undergo major changes for its Contest delegation. * – It was reported on Russian media that no broadcasters would pursue further participation, "at least for the time being." * – On 25 December 2018, UA:PBC announced that Ukraine would not compete in the twenty-first edition due to lack of funds. Non-CCU members * – The Prince of Sealand, , expressed his intent for his country to debut in the contest. However, the CCU stated that first and foremost, a national broadcaster was necessary, something which the country did not have.